


Tiny Treats 11

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a stocking stuffer for the 2012 round of fandom stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 11

The Air Commander woukd never ever, not even on pain of death, admit to liking the way Earth's rain felt on his wings.

 

There were more days than he could count when he felt like the most competent mech in the army; things like the purple gryphon re-inforced this feeling.

 

Starscream didn't hate Soundwave or the way Megatron fawned over him. He was merely plotting the painful asassination of a block on his way to ruling the Decepticons.

 

Some days, his wing mates didn't make life worth breakng out of the brig for.

 

Some days, his wing mates were the only things keeping him going forward.

 

His only regret, when he placed the crown on his head, was that he hadn't kept enough of Megatron around to see it.


End file.
